


Guilty

by beautifully_insecure



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Crime, F/F, F/M, Fiction, LGBT, M/M, Teen Romance, teen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-16 00:15:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18510019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beautifully_insecure/pseuds/beautifully_insecure
Summary: In which seven teenagers are invited to a party. When they get there the place is quiet and empty. At some point during the night, they hear a scream and start looking for the place where it came from. When they find the body they call the authorities and they all are considered guilty. But who really did it?





	Guilty

_„Ohhh Amanda, come out wherever you are." Says the person in a sing-song voice as the poor girl was shaking in a room near the person, as it seemed from hearing their voice. Amanda was staying in the corner of the room, right behind the door to be sure that the person won't see her if they pass by the room. She was crying as silently as she could, her nose runny and cheeks wet. Right after it seemed like the person passed the room, their voice sounding a little more distant, she hiccuped. She put her hands over her mouth, trying to fade the sound, but it was too late. She heard the person laugh and coming towards the room she was in._

_Monday, the 29th of May 2017. Twelve days before the party._

Trevor knocks on the door as he adjusts his t-shirt, making sure there are no creases or lint. He faintly hears steps coming from inside and then the door swings open and he is greeted by his girlfriend, Amanda. She smiles at him warmly and goes for a hug, wrapping her hands around his neck like a vine, Trevor wrapping his arms lovingly on her back. She is the first to take a step back and then she invites him inside.

"You are not ready? Incredible!" he says sarcastically and she smiles and rolls her eyes as she starts running up the stairs.

Since he graduated, he's been taking her to high school every day with his car just so he could spend more time with her. He likes it when she sings along to the songs on the radio, making him smile like he never did.

"I'll be ready in a second, just wait!" she yells from upstairs and Trevor laughs as he shook his head, not believing how incredibly in love he is with that girl. He puts his hands behind his back as he starts walking towards the noise that was coming from the kitchen, where Amanda's aunt and uncle were drinking their coffees.

"Good morning Mr. and Mrs. Taylor. How's it going?" He greets them, snapping them out of their trance, Mr. Taylor raising his head from the newspaper he was reading intensely and Mrs. Taylor jumping from her chair, as he hears the deep voice. She stands up and goes for a hug.

"Dear God Trevor, you scared me!" she says after the hug, with her hands on her chest, making the boy laugh a bit and apologizes. "Do you want a cup of coffee? We have some left. Come on, sit down until Ammy is done, it will take some time." Mrs. Taylor states as the two go towards the table where her husband was standing, now his newspaper nowhere to be seen. Trevor sits on one of the chairs, Mrs. Taylor putting a new cup of coffee in front of the boy she loved as her own.

As he started to tell them how his week off went right after Mrs. Taylor asked, they heard some thuds coming from Amanda's room, sounding like she dropped some heavy things up there.

Upstairs, Amanda was furiously going through some drawers looking for something important. She kept throwing her things left and right, frustrated that she couldn't find what she was looking for. She was about to have a tantrum and give up on everything until a knock on the door brought her back to reality. She looked at her reflection in the mirror that was on the wall; her hair all over the place, cheeks red and puffy like they were about to explode, and eyes watery. She runs to the bathroom and shouts a yes. the person entering the room. She starts splashing some cold water on her face and when she raises her face from the sink, her boyfriend is behind her, watching her carefully and lovingly, analyzing every move of hers.

She rolls her eyes while smiling widely, with a towel in her hands to dry off her face. "Stop staring, it's weird." She puts the towel close to the sink and once again wraps her arms behind Trev's neck, playing with his hair. He puts his hands on her hips, looking at each other's eyes, not breaking eye contact. He leans forward and rests his forehead on hers in a comforting way, Amanda felt like she could burst from happiness, contrary to her mood a few seconds ago. He leans a little bit more, looking like he was ready to kiss her, yet he gets closer to her ear and whispers that it's time to leave. She could feel his teasing smile as he told her that and slapped him in the chest jokingly, the other laughing and kissing her forehead, taking her hand in his, and leaving together the room, right after she takes her backpack.

They got together on homecoming night, 6th of October 2016, before that they've been friends for 3 years and a half. While they were slow dancing towards the end of the night, he took hold of one of her hands, intertwining their fingers and with the other hand cupped her left cheek, rubbing it gently, careful not to mess up her make up. He kept looking at her eyes and lips, this making her go crazy. Her heart was beating fast, afraid that he might hear it. She didn't read too much into his behavior as the two of them were very close, but the surprise was by her side when he leaned in all of a sudden and he was kissing her, catching her off guard and in her thoughts, overanalyzing everything. He pulled back and he was looking a bit embarrassed like it didn't go like he wanted, but then Amanda stood on her tippy toes and kissed him, holding both hands.

It was a great night, and seven months later, they are still here, more in love than ever.

After she kissed her aunt and uncle goodbye, she left the house hand in hand with her boyfriend, until they reached the car. He opened her door and after he shut it close, he got into the driver's seat and started the engine, which started roaring and so their way to the high school started.

_Meanwhile at Hunter's place..._

Hunter was sleeping peacefully, a dreamless sleep, just an empty void of nothingness that seemed to be staring right back at him that was making him feel unsafe, which also feels like home and fun.

His alarm that he set with a night before goes off and he groans, reaching for his phone to stop the horrible sound the alarm was making that was increasing rapidly in volume. He stops it and relaxes once again, almost falling back asleep, but his phone rang this time, someone calling him. Who could bother to call him this early in the morning? He ignores the call, but the person calls again, and again, and again. He gets the phone and answers, while his head was still on the pillow and eyes closed, phone resting on his cheek.

"Speak, and make it worth it." He says into the phone with a husky, raspy voice. He waits patiently for a reply -which he normally wouldn't do and he'd just end the call, but he isn't fully awake.

"Jesus Christ, of course, you ignored your alarm." And the call ends. Hunter just scoffs and doesn't move from the position he is in; laying on his naked stomach, head resting on his pillow, a blanket that was covering only one of his legs and his phone still on his cheek. Someone starts knocking  _loudly_ on his door, the next second the same door is slammed, another knocks at his bedroom door and the door swings open. In that whole time, all Hunter does is to open his eyes lazily. He could get robbed or murdered right now and he wouldn't care less -he would get aroused, even-, but what killer or thief would knock like that on the doors and make so much noise. Who barged into his room was no robber or killer, it was Clara Alvarez, the human headache.

"Good morning fucker! Time to get some grades for the last time this year!" she shouts as she pulls the blinds to let the sunlight in and annoy her friend. "Come on, up up up! I don't have all the time in the world to waste on you." In that whole time, she had a big smile on her lips, being proud of herself for annoying him out of his mind, knowing full well that he will end up being in a bad mood the whole day. Which she can't wait for.

"Jesus  _fucking_ Christ Clara! Can a day pass by without you being such a fucking idiotic bitch? Pull back the blinds and leave." He yells, or so he tries, his voice is muffled by the pillow that was now covering his head to hide from the bright sunlight, but Hunter's behavior was just cheering her up even more, so she jumped on his bed like a child and with the other pillow that was on his bed started hitting him playfully. The black haired boy groans and gets his head from the pillow, now facing the obnoxious person in front of him that was taking such pride from how much she managed to annoy him in such a short amount of time. He looks her in the eyes intensely, his eyes being puffy from the sudden waking up, but that wasn't making him look less dangerous. With a fast move he was now on top of her, holding her wrists with his hands, her body between his legs and his face close to hers, yet that stupid smile of hers wouldn't leave her lips.

He takes a breath in and smirks. He might as well join her stupid game.

"Oh sweet and dear Clarita, you could've left when I told you so. You shouldn't have insisted, but I suppose that's what you do." Hunter says as he moves his face around hers, his hot breath hitting her cheeks, then neck and after that, her cheeks once again. "Annoy the shit out of everyone." His lips get closer to Clara's, her smile disappearing and appearing one on Hunter's lips. "Especially me." And with that he lets go of her, standing up.

"Someone is not a morning person I see," Clara says while she chuckles, rubbing her wrists. Apparently, he was holding her wrists too tight, not that she would mind, but just for the record. She was following him with her eyes, seeing how he enters the bathroom, closes the door and hears the water start pouring, this meaning that she won. He will come to school.


End file.
